1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying an adhesive for floor coverings and including an applying spatula having a toothed edge.
When installing floor coverings such as wall-to-wall carpets which are glued to a floor a first step is the placing of an adhesive agent onto the floor which is spread by aid of a spatula having a toothed edge such as to produce a uniformly thin layer of such adhesive agent.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In order to apply and to spread such adhesive agent the worker works kneeling when he manually spreads the adhesive agent with the spatula. The permanent working on the knees in this profession leads often to severe health problems such that quite often a person of such profession must quit this profession. Furthermore, an additional health hazard encountered in this profession is the continuous breathing of the vapors of the solvent for such adhesive agents. Especially when the worker is in a kneeling position he is at a small distance only from the location where such vapors emanate.